Lyle (Paradise Lost)
|-|Base= |-|Host of Nacht= Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least High 6-A Name: Lyle (Real name: Lot), Lyle of the Deathscythe Origin: Paradise Lost Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Host of Nacht Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-Mid, able to regenerate his face being blasted from dozens of machine gun bullets, his regen speed being able to heal at subsonic speeds), Afterimage Creation, Knows how to use his deathscythe and chain well in combat, his body can withstand and absorb hazardous elements like miasma and poisonous air (which can be used to heal and gain strength; his body is also immune to said hazardous elements), Can cut people and things apart at the molecular level with the Deathscythe (which allows him to bypass durability to an extent) | All previous abilities in addition to Soul Manipulation, can create black flames that can destroy anything (including up to even energy coming from higher dimensions), Barrier Creation, Flight via the Flame of Worthlessness (they manifest as wings on his back), can produce shockwaves from his wings Attack Potency: Wall level (Able to crack skulls reinforced with titanium alloy as if they were “eggs”.), can bypass durability to an extent with the Deathscythe | At least Multi-Continent level (His Flames of Worthlessness are potent enough to stop Gogmagog, an attack that can send all continents of the Earth straight to the Abyss when used at full power). Can also bypass durability by attacking and destroying the Soul (the flames can also even interfere with energy coming from higher dimensions and beings connected to them) Speed: Subsonic with Supersonic+ reactions/combat speed (can leave afterimages behind to where even a mutant’s eye can’t track and see, able to react and see machine gun bullets fired in slow motion) | Massively Hypersonic+, likely FTL Combat speed and Reactions (Was capable of reacting to and defending himself against Ast's Solar Flares from her Uriel ability, which summons a pseudo-sun that can shoot off said flares comparable to real ones that eject materials going at such speeds and emits light itself) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class | At least Multi-Continent Class Durability: Wall level. Regeneration makes him difficult to kill | At least Multi-Continent level (His flames are easily able of tanking Gogmagog. Can also cover himself in said flames, likely giving him the ability to tank such an attack of that scale; can also render conventional attacks useless in this way too, making him even more difficult to kill along with his regeneration) Stamina: Superhuman. His body is able to withstand inside hazardous places, including those that contain miasma, for long periods of time with no signs of discomfort or other negative side-effects (said miasma rots anything it comes into contact with) Range: Melee range, higher with Flames of Worthlessness Standard Equipment: Deathscythe (a vibroblade that can cut people and things at the molecular level), a chain that he can use to grab and restrain his enemies within a battle Intelligence: Competent fighter, capable of using both a blade and chain in combat. Has experience fighting enemies with firearms such as Judas Strife. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attack/Techniques: '-Flame of Worthlessness/Megiddo of Belial:' Lyle’s most powerful ability, used only when he’s fully possessed by Nacht. They take the form of black wings formed from flames that sprout from his back. Their movement can produce powerful shockwaves that distort the atmosphere. Meanwhile, the flames possess the property of being able to “destroy anything”, annihilating material objects, destroying the soul, and even wiping out Quintessence (an energy source coming from higher dimensions). Because of its ability to even interfere with higher dimensions, it can kill Angels who normally can’t be killed due to their connection to Heaven (only abilities that can interfere with higher dimensions are able to kill them). The flames have many additional applications, ranging from creating a thousand metre wall of flames to halt an enemy’s advance, applying the flames to his Deathscythe (increasing its already impressive cutting power and allowing it to affect the soul, thus enabling him to take out hundreds of angels in one swipe), erasing any wounds he may have sustained in battle, and shrouding himself in said flames to make conventional attacks useless. It is even potent enough to stop Beelzebub’s Gogmagog, an attack that can send all continents of Earth straight to the Abyss at full power, and slice Uriel, a pseudo sun with power, heat, and density comparable to that of the real one that can replicate solar flares to attack, in half with ease. The only thing in Paradise Lost powerful enough to stop it was Michael, a blast that will always be stronger than it’s opponent. But even then, the attack Michael stopped was a casual one, and it is implied a serious strike would have ended much differently. Key: Base | Host of Nacht Other Notable Victories: Dark Schneider (Bastard!!) Schneider's profile (Speed was equalized, Host of Nacht was used and this was Pre-Timeskip Dark Schneider) Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) Jason's Profile (Speed was equalized, Base Lyle and Uber Jason were used, Lyle had 1 week of prep, both were bloodlusted, and started 10 meters apart) Violet Evergarden (Violet Evergarden) Violet's Profile (Base Lyle was used and speed was equalized. Violet was serious, and they started 50 meters apart) Notable Losses: Kirei Kotomine (Fate/stay night) Kirei's profile (Note: Speed was equalized, base Lyle was used, and Kirei didn't have access to the Grail) Inconclusive Matches: Liquidizer (The Isolator) Liquidizer's Profile (Base Lyle was used) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Masadaverse Category:Paradise Lost Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Regeneration Users Category:Soul Users Category:Flight Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Fire Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Chain Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Void Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6